South Park: With or Without You
by Together We're Invincible
Summary: SEQUEL TO THE NEW DAWN. Everything in South Park sucks. Kyle is dead, Stan is seriously depressed and isn't eating, Bebe is in a mental hospital and Wendy's gone but when Wendy returns, everyone is thrown... TITLE MAY CHANGE
1. Chapter 1: Return

SOUTH PARK: WITH OR WITHOUT YOU

_**Hey everybody! Looks like its time for the next book. I didn't actually plan to have this one started so quickly so their maybe some time before the next update as I want to do a Resident Evil fan fic soon, so I'll get a few chapters done, then they'll be a short hiatus then we get back to this! Anyway, THIS IS A SEQUEL TO THE NEW DAWN, so check that out first, here is a link to it:**_

_**.net/s/4149561/1/South_Park_The_New_Dawn**_

_**Alright, I'm sorry to everyone who likes Kyle but I decided I wanted more to happen in this one, hope you all enjoy! The chapters are gonna vary in length, they may go from really long chapters (ranging from 6-8 pages) to shorter ones (2-4) pages but for the majority, it will be about 5 pages, this one is a short one though, so its more of a prologue! I've talked enough now so let's just write the damn thing!**_

- - - - - - - - - - - -

CHAPTER 1

RETURN

Bebe sat on the bed as she flicked through a magazine. It was late, well, Bebe didn't usually stay up to this time but that didn't matter. She heard a knock at the door and looked up as the door was pushed open. Standing in the door was the tall, slim figure of Lily Justin, a close friend of Bebe's ever since, well, what happened.

"Alright, Bebe," Lily calmly mentioned, "Get into bed, its getting late."

"I wanna stay up and read," Bebe replied.

"No, Be, you know the rules, c'mon, let's do this quickly."

"No."

"Bebe," Lily sounded stern.

Bebe leaped off her bed and shot towards the door but Lily grabbed her quickly.

"SECRUITY!" Lily screamed as she fought against Bebe.

Bebe hammered at Lily's chest with her hands as she tried to get free and screamed and yelled in a frenzy, crying harder then she ever had before. Three guards raced through the door and grabbed Bebe and pushed her down on the bed and began to tie her to the bed as a tall and slim doctor entered the room with a syringe filled with see-through liquid.

"No! Please! NO!" Bebe screamed.

The doctor grabbed Bebe's arm and placed the syringe into her arm and squeezed down, pushing the liquid into Bebe's blood stream.

"I'm sorry, Bebe," he sounded truly sorry, "this will help you sleep."

He withdrew the syringe and waited several moments for the sedatives to take effect and Bebe soon drifted into sleep.

"Poor girl," he said with his head down.

Lily turned her head to him, "she's been through a lot of trauma, but she's better then she was before."

Lily looked down at Bebe's wrists as three ugly cuts where obvious on her from earlier attempts to end herself. South Park Mental Institute where used to the presence of Bebe.

- - - - - - - - - - -

South Park had been deeply effected by the events of three months ago; Stan could remember the events as if it was just yesterday. The headlines on the newspaper had read: "Car Plunges Into Lake Renarld, Boy Dead" and their had been outcry about the safety of the roads in South Park.

Stan sat at the back corner of the class, on his own, scribbling down notes on the subject of Transformations. Stan looked very different from before, no longer was he the tall, dark and good-looking dream he had been but was more of a pale, thin and weak child. Stan couldn't remember the last time he ate, was it Monday? That was three days ago, yeah, that sounded right, he didn't feel the tiniest bit hungry though. Stan hadn't talked to anyone unless he has had to over the last few months, even his Mum, she doesn't understand anyway.

Stan had been subject to a lot of talk at South Park High. Everyone was very suspicious as to is involvement with Bebe and the rumours said that he had been having sex with Bebe and Wendy and Kyle found them then Kyle tried to kill himself with Bebe in car but Stan knew this wasn't true, Kyle's death had been an accident. Everyone also wondered why Wendy had left town so suddenly, true, she had won that award and been offered that place at the special school so she had left almost immediately, but it was admittedly weird that she leaves only a few days after Kyle's death.

_Fuck 'em. Fuck 'em all to hell._

- - - - - - - - -

The Taxi pulled up outside the house late on Wednesday night and the dark-haired girl stepped out and turned to the driver.

"How much do I owe you?" the girl asked.

"$47."

She quickly handed over the money, grabbed her suitcase and entered the house.

"Mum! I'm home!"

A woman ran down the stairs and put her arms around the girl.

"Oh, thank god! I hope you got as much stuff back as you could!"

The girl pulled away, "yeah, I got some of it, but most of my stuff got destroyed by the fire."

"Well, I'm just glad your safe."

The woman put her arms around her again. The girl looked around.

_South Park, home, sweet home._

Wendy Testaburger was home again.

- - - - - - - - - -

_**Well, that was short, it was just to set the tone and bridge part of the gaps between the two books, I'll expand on it more in the next chapter! I'll update soonish, maybe even tonight! So, review and the quicker I'll update!**_


	2. Chapter 2: The Funeral

_**Hello again! Sorry about the slow update, it's been a mixture of things that's slowing me down, Skins, Resident Evil, School and general life. By the way, anyone watch Skins here? Episode 8 & 9 were way intense! I love it! I have to write a Skins fanfic soon. Anyway, now, I was going to save this and do this as a separate book but fuck that, I'm gonna do it now! A lot of people didn't realize that Kyle was actually dead, I thought this was pretty obvious as the car he was in drove off a cliff and sank into the water but looking back it is a bit ambiguous so I have written a detailed description of what happened. So, sit back, enjoy, and find out what happened between The New Dawn and this chapter…**_

- - - - - - - - - - - -

Chapter 2

The Funeral

It had happened only three days after Kyle's death. Of course, the South Park news had been rampaged with headlines about Kyle, which was swiftly followed by over-reaction of the media, but Stan, Bebe and Wendy barely noticed. Kyle's death had come at a shock to them all. It all happened like this when Bebe and Kyle where driving in the mountains:

Suddenly, out of nowhere, a deer jumped out in front of the road. Kyle eyes widened as the car swerved out of control and he dodged the deer. Kyle couldn't hear much behind the screeching of the car except Bebe's screams. He felt his heart leap as the car drove through the barrier and begin to fall down off the mountain towards Lake Renarld. The car was free-falling and Kyle closed his eyes in fear as the water got closer. Bebe continued to scream up until the point the car hit the water. The car hit the water and Kyle jumped up in his seat. Bebe cried. Kyle looked around. What should he do? The glass? The door?

"Cover you eyes!" He yelled.

The water was beginning to leak inside the car. He covered Bebe's eyes as he kicked the glass windscreen several times, each time it cracked a little more. The water was quickly getting higher.

Bebe felt her self getting pushed out by Kyle as the water had almost filled the car. She climbed out the windscreen. She turned around. The Car was fully submerged. Where was Kyle? The car had begun to fall down through the water. _Kyle? Kyle? Get out the car? Kyle!?_

"KYLE!? KYLE!? KYLLLLEE!?"

She screamed for him as the car slowly begun to descend to the bottom of the lake. Now, the car was falling front first and the current was too strong for Kyle to pull himself out. He looked up, the surface was at least twenty metres away and he was still falling fast. Kyle was quickly running out of breath, he had to get out, now, quickly, quickly. The car hit the bottom of lake and Kyle felt the recoil. He turned around, had the glass broken on the impact? No luck. He couldn't get out the front, the car had fallen on some rocks and was leaning on its front so the windscreen was blocked off. He was getting woozy now, if he didn't get out quickly he wasn't going to make it. He swam up to the back windscreen and begun to hopelessly beat at it with his fists. His head began to whirl. He started to feel dizzy. He needed to breath. He needed to get out. He needed to survive. He need… ed… to…

Kyle eyes closed and it was all over.

Kyle's funeral was the worst experience Stan had ever faced. He had no idea what to do at a Jewish funeral but that didn't worry him, all he could think about was the death of his friend. Stan was truly alone now, first Cartman went mental and tried to kill himself and, even worse, that had been partly his fault. Then, Kenny left town, Kyle died and now Wendy had won that god damn award and get into that school and she would be gone to. Everything was shit.

After the funeral, Stan had sat on the bench outside the basketball park. He sat down and looked down at the floor, trying not to cry.

"I'm sorry, Stanley," he looked up to see Wendy.

"What do you want?" he snapped at her.

"Sta-"

"No! Just go!" Stan yelled, "Abandon your friends! Abandon everyone and go to that fucking school!"

"Stan! What the hell am I supposed to do!" she began to cry, "Tell me! Tell me! Because I don't know what to do!"

She sat down next to Stan and buried her face into her hands as tears leaked out. Stan jumped up.

"Just- leave me alone Wendy."

Stan quickly stormed away, ignoring Wendy shouting after him.

He lost track of time but it most have been some time because it was sunny when he started walking but now it was dark. Stan walked into a nearby alleyway and sat against the wall. He couldn't hold it back and tears burst out his eyes as he curled up in a ball and cried and cried and cried.

RING RING, RING RING.

Stan's pulled his phone out to see who was calling, it read "Wendy". He quickly pushed the reject button.

12 rejected calls later, Stan received a text message. Out of curiosity he read it:

"Goodbye, Stanley."

_That bitch!_

Stan threw the phone hard against the wall opposite him and it smashed, sending shards of plastic everywhere but Stan didn't care. He just sat there. He just sat there until morning.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Bebe's phone had 63 missed calls all from Wendy Testaburger but Bebe didn't care.

Bebe lay in her bed, her eyes puffy and the cover wrapped tight around her. Her eyes where red from crying for so long. Bebe looked at the bruise on her arm that she had received from the crash.

_It's not fair! I get away with a little bruise he fucking dies! It should have been me!_

She screamed and grabbed the lamp from her desk and smashed it repeatedly on the wall before throwing it onto the mirror on her dresser. The mirror smashed but Bebe didn't care. She grabbed a box filled with her old toys and chucked it across her room, causing all the toys to fall out and scattered across the floor.

Bebe stood there, breathing hard as she accessed the chaos she had caused. In the middle of the room, was a sharp item which light reflected off. Bebe soon realized it was a knife. How it had got there, she didn't know, but she didn't care. She kneeled down to pick it up.

_Fuck this._

- - - - - - - - - - -

Wendy sat in the back seat of the taxi.

She had really left, she had one it, she was getting everything she dreamed for. Then why this rotten feeling?

It was because of 3 people: Stan, Kyle and Bebe.

She was an idiot! A bitch! A self-centred slut! How could she abandon them now! It was too late, she couldn't turn back. She'd made her bed, she now had to sleep in it.

But, what had she done!?

She had left them all behind and now, she was moving on and there was no turning back now….

- - - - - - - - - - - -

_**Okay, the next three chapter's are going to be named after the character who is in it most. They all take place around the same time and they all have a centric character. The first one will be about Bebe, the second about Stan and the last about Wendy and they will basically explain what's been happening. Sorry if you thought this chapter was short, the next one will be longer. Sorry about slow update, GCSE and Shakespeare are real bitches.**_

_**Review and I'll update quicker!**_


	3. Chapter 3: Bebe aka Deep

_**SOOOOOOOOORRRRRRRRRRYYYYYYYYY!!!!!!!!!!!!! Please don't hate me! I've been so busy with life and stuff that I haven't had time to go on the internet much. I'm in the middle of exams at the moment so I don't know how quickly I'll update but I promise, it won't be 3 months. Now, its time to kick ass and take names.**_

_**The next three chapters take place at the same time, so, to be honest, you could read them in any order. So, in case you didn't work it out, chapter 3, 4 and 5 all take place at the same time so there will be a bit of copying and pasting going on.**_

_**Sorry if this chapter is a bit rubbish, I haven't slept for 21 hours and I'm quite tired so that is also why this chapter is quite short and I'm also incredibly pissed off.**_

­- - - - - - - - - - - - -

BEBE

(AKA. Deep)

Bebe lay on her bed, holding the wound in her arm. It was strange, it didn't hurt but the blood was everywhere. She knew it wasn't life threatening, but it felt good and it made the pain go away, at least, mentally. She removed her hand from her arm and realised it had stopped bleeding. It didn't matter; all she could think of was one thing.

_Kyle._

She began to cry again. She cried and she cried and she cried and she cried.

Three hours later, she was exhausted from crying and fell into a deep sleep. All she could dream was that night, when she was in the lake…

Bebe felt her self getting pushed out by Kyle as the water had almost filled the car. She climbed out the windscreen. She turned around. The Car was fully submerged. Where was Kyle? The car had begun to fall down through the water. _Kyle? Kyle? Get out the car? Kyle!?_

"KYLE!? KYLE!? KYLLLLEE!?"

She shredded water, frantically searching.

_C'mon, c'mon. C'mon, Kyle! PLEASE! Fuck it!_

She dived under the surface. She looked around, underwater, but the lake was too dip and she couldn't see anything. She began to swim down, as far as she could. Further and further and further and further.

_I need air, I need Kyle! I need to break._

She couldn't keep her mouth shut any longer, she opened it and water gushed in. She coughed on the water and started rush and rise up to the surface.

Once she reached the top, she sputtered and coughed.

"Kyle!?" Cough, cough, "Kyle!" cough "Please!" splutter, "Kyle?!"

Suddenly, she saw a light flash over the lake, what was it? She was started to tire, her trek underwater had left her with little breath and the water was freezing and slightly icy. She could feel herself going.

_No! No! Don't! No!_

The light focused on her, she still couldn't make out who it was.

Slowly, she started to…

She woke up later in the hospital. Apparently, she'd been in there for about a week, she'd been in a coma. She remembered the first thing she had said when she woke up.

"KYYLLE!!" well, it was more of scream.

Several minutes later and a couple of people holding her down, she was told the truth. Kyle was dead. Bebe didn't reply, she didn't even move. She sat there for about four hours, motionless.

Bebe couldn't believe that had been two months ago, it felt like years. Everything was so fucked up, Kyle was dead, Kenny and Wendy where gone, Wendy. Wendy was gone.

Bebe missed her so much, but she had to leave and go to New York, didn't she? Right in the middle of all this shit. Selfish bitch. She told herself many times this, but she couldn't help but miss her. Bebe wanted to see her again but the closest she had where the pictures on her computer but Bebe hadn't been downstairs since she returned from the hospital. Her mother had tried to get her daughter to forget about Kyle but it didn't work and just forced Bebe deeper into her depression. Eventually, her mum grew tired of Bebe and forgot about her, only ever taking to her when telling her to get out a room because she was with another guy.

She slowly climbed down the stairs and walked into her mother's study, where her mother's MAC was. She switched it on and went to her pictures. She then clicked on a link saying "Uploaded – 21st March 2009".

The first picture showed Bebe and Wendy posing at some party last year. Wendy looked as beautiful as ever, she had brilliantly styled her hair and Bebe then looked at herself, she couldn't believe it because she hadn't done it in so long, but she was… smiling.

The second was of Stan, he was drunk off his face and could barely stand but he sort of did a smile to the camera. Bebe remembered about 30 seconds afterwards he puked all over… his… jacket. He got really angry and stormed off somewhere.

The following photo was of Wendy and Stan, this was some time later as Stan was considerably more sober but they where in a rather hilarious position. At least, Bebe thought so at the time. It was a sort of missionary position, as Wendy was lying on a bed with her legs open and Stan was lying on her, with his mouth slowly sucking on her neck. Wendy was looking at the camera with a look of sudden panic and her hand outstretched as if she was reaching to grab the camera out of Wendy's hand and stop the photo from being taken, she was too late.

She then clicked on the next photo, it was Kyle. Bebe stared at it for a moment before clicking the exit button. Her eyes began to swell with tears again.

Half an hour later, Bebe left the computer room, she went walked into the kitchen and sat down. Suddenly, her mother and a strange man burst through the door, laughing in each others arms. Bebe opened her mouth to say something but nothing came. Bebe's mother saw her in the room.

"Oh, it's you," she said. "Can you please go upstairs, me and Derek wish to be alone."

Bebe fulfilled the request. It had been the first thing her mother had said to her for at least four weeks.

After Bebe came out of the hospital, she spent most of her time in her own bedroom, she had not moved from that room until now. But her mum didn't care, she just didn't care. Niether did Wendy, or anyone.

_Fuck it, _she thought, _Fuck this all._

Bebe didn't go back to her room, she went somewhere else, back to where this all began.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Standing on the edge of the cliff, Bebe began to feel cold. Down beneath her, was a long, long fall to the lake below, where the car herself and Kyle had been in plunged down and Kyle and died and Bebe had left her happiness.

God, it was a long way down.

Bebe couldn't believe that the fall had only felt like a second yet, it looked like it would have taken a minute but that was probably just Bebe's imagination.

It was time to join Kyle.

Bebe prepared herself. She breathed in, then out.

It was time to say goodbye, or hello.

It didn't matter.

She was going back to Kyle.

She prepared to jump.

"STOP!"

She turned around, who was that?

Before her, was Stan, his arm outstretched towards her, a look of desperation in his eyes.

"You can't do this, Bebe," he pleaded. "Please don't jump."

"Who would care?" Bebe laughed, cynically. "I'm sure everyone would be much happier. My mother would be."

"Think about this for one second! Think about all the people your gonna leave behind! Wendy, me, your mum and would Kyle want you do to this?!"

"He'd want me to be with him."

"No! He's not that selfish! He wouldn't want you dead because he is! Don't be ridiculous, he loved you but he'd want you to move on. He wouldn't want you dead."

"Leave me alone, Stan. You don't understand. You've still got Wendy!"

"I've still got Wendy? Wendy's gone, my girlfriend is gone. My best friend is dead, all I have left is you, and all you have left is me, we have to stick together," tears sprang at his eyes.

"You think I want to do this!" Bebe screamed, sobbing, "You think I wanted this all to happen!"

"No! I don't! I think we got mixed up with some fucked up shit which no one wanted to happen but it is not worth killing yourself for."

"But, Stan, you can't understand."

Bebe fell to her knee's and Stan followed putting his arms around her and holding her close and they both cried.

"He was the most amazing boy, man, I ever met and now he is gone, and I'm all alone," Bebe sobbed.

"I know, I know. Please, please don't leave me alone. I can't deal with this alone. We have to be strong. We have to move on but we can't ever forget him."

"I know, I know. I loved him so much."

_**- - - - - - - - - -**_

_**Well, that was a little longer then expected. I fell asleep at the keyboard twice and by the time I wrote that final bit I was really tired so that's why it's sorta rushed. Now, we have some more questions, don't we?**_

_**How did Stan know Bebe was on the mountain?**_

_**Where is Wendy?**_

_**How will Bebe cope?**_

_**Find out soon enough, when I update, by Sunday, if I'm awake.**_

_**Later.**_


End file.
